1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for processing an image and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of Information Telecommunication (IT) technologies and semiconductor technologies, a variety of electronic devices have become multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, a portable electronic device can provide various multimedia services such as a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, a music service, and the like.
An electronic device can provide various services using an image acquired through an image sensor. An electronic device can include a plurality of image sensors in a front part of the electronic device and a rear part thereof. For example, the electronic device can acquire an image using a 1st image sensor of the front part and/or a 2nd image sensor of the rear part. A user of the electronic device may need various services which use the 1st image sensor and the 2nd image sensor together.